


Wait for Me

by Little_Horn



Category: Elfen Lied, ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 | JoJo no Kimyou na Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Stands Still Exist (JoJo), Angst, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Author has no self confidence, Blood and Injury, Caretaking, Crossover, Gender-neutral Reader, How Do I Tag, Hurt/Comfort, I'm Sorry, Kakyoin Noriaki is a Diclonius (Elfen Lied), Nana is a Stand user (JoJo), Not Beta Read, OOC, Other, Panic Attacks, READ THE TAGS GUUUUUUUUUUUYYYYYYYSSS, Rating May Change, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Sentient Stands (JoJo), Tags May Change, Temporary Amnesia, Trust Issues, everyone can see Stands (JoJo), first fic, mute kakyoin noriaki, no update schedule, tagging as we go, this is a mess
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:48:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28124895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Horn/pseuds/Little_Horn
Summary: Noriaki, Jotaro, Lucy and Nana are from a government facility called Lengard dedicated to securing and containing people with supernatural powers. Since long ago, people with strange powers have been appearing across the world and the government has been trying to contain them to protect humanity.Life in these facilities is awful. Cruel experiments are conducted on the prisoners to find out about their powers and they are treated as below human. Determined to discover the secrets of the outside world and escape the horrific treatment of their captors, the inhabitants of sector seventeen of Lengard devise a plan to escape.Of course, things don't go as planned.In which our characters quickly find themselves dragged from one world into another and Reader tries their hardest to figure out what to do about it.
Relationships: Kakyoin Noriaki & Kujo Jotaro, Kakyoin Noriaki & Reader, Kakyoin Noriaki/Reader, Kujo Jotaro & Reader, Kujo Jotaro/Reader, Nana (Elfen Lied) & Reader, Nana (Elfen Lied)/Reader, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [It Takes a Lot out of You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13383870) by [InvertedPhantasmagoria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/InvertedPhantasmagoria/pseuds/InvertedPhantasmagoria). 



> Okay, this is a huge mess I made up. The powers may not make sense to anyone who isn't involved in both fandoms so I'm sorry about that. This is kind of just me trying my hardest to write something worth reading. It also happens to be my first fanfic posted on the internet, so hooray, I actually posted something!
> 
> I've chosen these particular characters because I like them and also just because wHY nOt? Other characters may get involved later but I don't like giving spoilers, even for my own fanfiction. I am closing character requests now that I've properly figured out where everyone will fit into the plot, just so you know.  
> If you are unfamiliar with one of the fandoms in this work I suggest you look into it yourself. If you don't want to, then that's fine because everyone's powers will be explained later in the story.  
> The first few chapters of this work are HEAVILY inspired by It Takes a Lot out of You by InvertedPhantasmagoria about the titan trio from attack on titan, but I've generally jumbled up the whole plot later on and whatnot to make it original. So for the first few chapters it's going to be pretty similar but I do promise things will get more complicated later on.  
> Here's another link to their work: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13383870/chapters/30655479  
> Make sure to check it out!  
> Oh, and I hope my work won't look like a copy and paste of their work, because I have VERY different ideas on what's going to happen later on, if I ever do get around to writing that much. I don't have an update schedule either, I update when I feel like it. And I still don't know if I'm going to continue this or not. 
> 
> I do not own the characters apart from Kaylif, Konia and Ziiku who are my OCs. The other characters, along with the concepts of Diclonius and Stands, belong to their respective owners. 
> 
> Constructive criticism is welcome! Anyway, to those of you who have decided to read this, I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> Sorry in advance for any spelling or grammar mistakes I may have missed!

Noise.

Noriaki can hear noises. The sounds of nature. It’s too bright and too cold and he can taste blood in his mouth but he can hear the sounds of nature. Wind rustling leaves. Birds singing. Small creatures chirping and running through long grass. These are unfamiliar to him.

All at once pain slices through him. He gasps silently and jerks, another bolt of pain cutting through his body. His bones are splintered, shattered, and his muscles torn. His head is pounding awfully and every movement sends sparks of agony racing along his spine. Noriaki curls his fingers into the soft earth below him. Now that he’s awake, everything hurts so much.

_What happened to me? Why does everything hurt so much? Is this… outside?_

It feels like all of his bones are broken. He can’t quite remember exactly what happened to leave him injured this much, or how he’s _outside_ , of all places. Or… pretty much anything about himself. All he remembers is his name and a shard of a memory that involves waking up in a white room. Then there's a huge gap in his memory. He grits his teeth and tries to slow his racing heart. _Calm down. Calm down right now and figure out what’s happening. Try to figure out what you’re forgetting._

He takes a deep breath and closes his eyes. He feels his shattered ribs digging into his lungs and flinches from the pain. He notices a faint greenish glow in the air around him, but he can’t think of what it might be or where it came from. He tries to lift his head to look around but that proves to take too much effort. Judging by the pounding headache, he probably has some kind of head injury. A concussion, maybe? That could have something to do with the gap in his memory. _What do I do what do I do what do I do-_

_Calm. Down._

_Stop_ panicking.

He opens his mouth to try to shout for help.

Nothing. 

No sound comes out of his mouth. Not even a hoarse squeak.

_Huh? Hold on…_

_Oh, right… I can’t talk…_

He lies on the grass for another few minutes as pain sparks through him. By remaining perfectly still he can keep the pain from flaring, leaving it to settle deeper within his body. He takes another deep, shuddering breath.

On his left, he can see the broken and twisted shape of his arm. Splintered bone stabs through torn skin, blood dripping from the wound and onto the grass. He shifts slightly and gives another silent scream – agony explodes within his body. He grits his teeth as tears of pain spring into his eyes.

When the pain subsides, Noriaki forces his eyes open again. Above him he can see endless blue with blurry white streaks – _sky_ , something tells him. It's so… unlike anything he's ever seen before. Looking beyond the wreck of his arm to his left he can see blurry green shapes – trees, maybe? And he appears to be lying in a large grassy expanse of some sort. To his right are more trees and a kind of low wall-like thing made of wooden posts and wires that he can't name. 

_Shff._

Footsteps. Someone walking through the long, wavy grass toward him.

He tries to get up and gives a soundless cry. Moving is impossible. He won’t be able to get up or anything. Not a chance.

A silhouette appears overhead and Noriaki flinches.

You. You’re saying something that doesn’t reach his ears. Panic settles in for Noriaki and he scrambles back, his torn muscles and shattered bones screaming in protest at the movement. There’s no way he can get away in his condition, trying to force things too broken to move, trying to make his body listen through sheer willpower. He gives another soundless scream and he collapses in a heap. He has no idea what’s happening or where he is or what happened before. All he knows is that he’s hurt and vulnerable and for all he knows you could be about to kill him. Terror is like a twisted living thing inside him, slowly trying to claw its way out of his stomach and up his throat. Tears are streaming down his face and he can't stop them. His vision blurs as agony twists through his torso. 

You’re still speaking to him, the wreck of a boy in front of you. He can’t hear your words, he can’t stop the pain, and the world grows colourless and blurry. He’s going to pass out and he knows it.

He tries in vain to distance himself from you. He tries to sit, to scramble to his feet and run, to get away from this stranger. He tries to drag himself away from you with his Vectors, clawing at the dirt.

But deep down, Noriaki knows that in this state, he doesn’t stand a chance against you. He can’t run. He can’t get away.

You crouch down next to the panicked boy, still talking softly. He takes a shaky breath and passes out.

When Noriaki wakes, everything hurts.

It’s agony. Maybe slightly better than before, but it’s still painful.

But even worse, now he remembers.

He remembers the facility, and the escape. He remembers his final moments of terror before they caught up to him and- a-and-

_I’m a Stand user. And a Diclonius. A weapon. A monster._

_I shouldn’t exist._

He takes a moment to remember the events. He escaped from _that_ _facility_ , the one he’s lived at his whole life. The facility with the sick experiments where the guards treat him like a monster, like the abomination he is.

Briefly his mind flicks back to his friends. _Jotaro._ _Nana. Everyone…_

_Are they okay? Are they still alive?_

All along they had all wanted freedom. They had wanted to get out of that hell, to feel the rays of the sun, to feel the breeze, to hear birdsong and to see the beautiful green of plants that they knew existed somewhere beyond the walls that trapped them in.

At the time of the breakout, it was chaos. _We all had to use our powers and cause as much chaos as possible. They fought us. We fought them. I busted my way out before they bought out the special units and other weapons and then- a-and th-th-then-_

_I still remember the feeling of blood coating my Vectors._ Noriaki sighs softly. _What happened after I passed out? Why am I here?_ _And where_ is _here?_ He takes a moment to look around, taking in his surroundings.

He’s in a bedroom like the ones that Kaylif described to them. That much his clear. He’s tucked into a bed under the softest, comfiest sheets he’s ever felt. He could sink into them forever and disappear from the world. Well, he wishes that could be the case, but unfortunately fate isn’t that kind. Light filters in from a window – that’s sunlight, isn’t it? Suddenly he’s so much more aware of his surroundings. He’s above ground. He’s above ground, in a bed, _not in chains_ , that is.

Green flickers into existence and Noriaki looks up at his Stand. _Green… I’m so glad you’re here. I don’t think I could take it if I was alone here._ Green floats down beside his user and places a spectral hand on Noriaki’s cheek. Noriaki leans into the phantom touch and closes his eyes.

Hold on.

Then he remembers _you_.

Noriaki remembers when he woke up earlier on the grass (grass! Something he only had ever heard of until recently) in agony, blood soaking his clothes and the soft earth beneath him. He must’ve been attacked by one of the security guards – maybe even a fellow Diclonius from the elite security unit – and been knocked out. 

But why haven’t the others recovered him? If they thought he was a risk, why isn’t he dead?

His hands are trembling as they grip the sheets.

He can feel the awful pain burning across his whole body. It’s like every nerve is on fire. He practically bites his tongue even though he knows he couldn’t scream if it was a life-or-death situation. The joys of being experimented on to the point of irreversible damage.

“Ah, you’re awake.”

Noriaki immediately turns to you, terror flashing over his features. You're standing in the doorway but it's already too late, you’ve found him, you can see Green, you can see his horns, you’re going to turn him in, he’s going _back, he’s going to die, he’s-_

“Easy, I’m not going to hurt you.”

Noriaki is taken aback by the gentle tone you use. Your expression demonstrates deep care and concern. Your kind E/C eyes flick over him, taking in the damage.

For a moment there’s silence before Noriaki backs up a little more, gasping silently at the excruciating pain the movement causes him. Green moves into a slightly more defensive position between you and Noriaki, faltering slightly. _My lack of strength affects my Stand’s power… I’m sorry Green! I’m sorry we’re going to die…!_

You remain still and silent for a moment. He watches you fearfully. He’s panicking and he knows it. You could be about to do anything, anything at all.

“It’s okay. It’s okay. I’m not going to hurt either of you. Whatever hurt you before is gone. You're safe here,” you repeat, as if that means anything. After what he and his friends have done, there’s no going back. If he had a voice to use, he’d make some pitiful noise of terror.

You slowly move closer to the boy and his Stand, not making sudden movements so as to keep them calm. You don’t want to startle them. You stop at the side of the bed, watching the two.

“Would you like to tell me your names?”

Noriaki’s breath hitches. Why are you being so kind? And as for his name – he has one, but back at the facility, his friends were the only ones that used it. They were the ones that gave each other names in the first place. Otherwise he was Subject Seven-One-Five – Stand user and Diclonius, held under almost constant surveillance. A number five threat level. Something that was _not_ taken lightly, where he came from.

Briefly his mind flickers back to the escape. _I killed them. I killed the guards. I killed my fellow Diclonius with my own Vectors. This is why you were placed in sector seventeen as a number five threat level, because you can kill people as easily as breathing. And what, it was all for nothing?_

He realises you’re still waiting for an answer and he shakes his head. A wave of dizziness overtakes him and he rests his head back on his pillow, closing his eyes and waiting for it to pass. Green turns to Noriaki worriedly before flickering and fading out of existence. Noriaki can’t hold his presence any longer.

“That’s okay. I won’t force you to say anything you don’t want to.”

You sit on the edge of the bed and Noriaki flinches away from you, raising his hands defensively and hissing in pain.

“My name is Y/N L/N. I found you injured on a field at the edge of my property earlier today. You’ve been out for a while. To be really honest, I wasn’t sure what to do with you so I bought you back to my house. There aren’t exactly any hospitals nearby, so I couldn’t really get you to one. But I guess you might not want to go to one anyway?”

Noriaki doesn’t know what to do, so he simply nods slowly. He doesn't really know what a 'hospital' is anyway. I _s it like the medical bay in Lengard?_

“Is there anything you would like to say?”

His blood runs cold. Oh, there are so many unspoken questions. But Noriaki is just waiting for the moment when you pull out a knife and kill him. He’s an escaped Diclonius after all, and there’s always going to be another to replace him. He’s _expendable_. Surely you have orders from the higher ups to kill him.

Oh, and he’s a mute. He couldn’t ask even if he felt safe doing so.

He simply shacks his head. You sit down on the bed beside him. He blinks up at you with his bright, scared lavender eyes.

“That’s okay. I won’t force you to speak if you don’t want to.”

You smile reassuringly as you tuck a stray strand of hair behind his ear. “I would like to know what happened to you and who your spectral companion was, but if you don’t want to talk just yet, that’s okay.”

Noriaki almost flinches.

He wants to ask you when you’re going to start hurting him. He wants to know why you’re pretending to be so nice.

He can’t say anything.

There’s no way, after everything he’s been through.

He looks up at you pleadingly. He tries to figure out a way to ask, _“Why won’t you just kill me already?”_

You tilt your head at the terrified boy before you. He’s looking at you like he wants to talk but can’t bring himself to say anything to you. You gently caress his face with a touch gentler than anything he’s ever felt before.

“Do you want to ask a question? You can talk to me, I promise. It’s safe here.”

He opens his mouth, then closes it again. He hesitates, then shakes his head.

“Is there something you want to talk to me about?” you ask, your voice gentle but laced with concern.

Noriaki hesitates longer this time, then nods.

“You can talk to me, I promise. It’s okay.”

He shakes his head, the raises a trembling, bloodied hand to his mouth to point. Then he shakes his head. The effort sends sharp pain cutting through him, but he did it.

“…is it that you can’t talk? Are you mute?”

He nods, tears in his eyes. You don’t look angry or anything. You instead just reach out and run your hand through his bright red hair, brushing your fingers over his horns curiously. He tries to pull away but there’s something about your touch that sends a shiver down his spine, that makes him wonder how you haven't killed him yet, how you haven't started hurting him.

He can’t trust you. That much is clear. He can’t trust anyone but his friends, as Lucy would say. There’s no way anyone else could ever see him as anything but a monster that should be dead. He should never have been created. Not as a weapon, not as anything.

He fights back a choked sob and weakly tries to push you away with his Vectors. The tears are coming, rolling down his face and dripping onto the bloodied sheets below. He huddles into a ball, the pain overwhelming him quickly. He can’t help it, a silent scream escaping his lips. You reach out and rub circles on his back, gently pressing against the torn and stained white material of his Diclonius uniform. His 'uniform' – a bundle of whitewashed rags that serve as his clothes. Your hand quickly becomes sticky with his blood, but you don’t seem to mind. You keep rubbing his back reassuringly, your touch slowly calming him down.

“Breathe. It’s okay, it will all be alright. Just breathe.”

Noriaki takes a shuddering breath, his shoulders shaking. He’s wracked with silent sobs that hurt his broken body. It hurts so much. He can’t think. He can’t breathe. He’s going to die here.

“Breathe. It’s going to be okay, calm down. Take a deep breath in…” He doesn’t know why but he listens to your instructions.

“…now breathe out.” He exhales, ignoring the pain of his broken ribs digging into his chest with each breath.

“Breathe in…”

“Breathe out.”

“Breathe in…”

“Breathe out.”

Noriaki closes his eyes and focuses on his heartbeat as he breathes. There’s no way he can get out of here if he’s panicking.

You remain by his side, softly murmuring to him the whole time. When he gets his breathing under control, you congratulate him.

“Great work! See, I knew you could do it!” He glances up at you, still tense and scared but not feeling so overwhelmed. "Next time you feel overwhelmed, you need to remember to get control of your breathing, okay?"

No one has ever congratulated him for anything before. He has never been praised, not for following orders, for letting them hurt him without resistance, for standing in front of researchers and doing everything they say for hours on end, for letting them take his voice away. And yet you’ve just praised him for simply _getting control of his breathing_.

You reach down and wipe away his tears with your thumb, your touch still gentle. Then you help ease him back so that he’s lying down comfortably and resting his head on the soft pillow. You adjust the blankets around him so that he’s comfortable and then slowly get off the bed. You begin walking toward the door and say, “I think you should get some rest. After everything you must’ve been through, you must be exhausted.”

And he knows you’re right. He’s so tired. His eyelids are heavy, his body is in so much pain and his thoughts are muddled. He should get some sleep.

He doesn’t fall asleep as much as he loses consciousness as you leave the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I was thinking that you can comment if you really want more chapters because I don't honestly know if I want to continue this or not. In case you're wondering where everyone else is, they're going to come in later. For the first few chapters it's just going to be Noriaki. Also, if you would like to inquire about Diclonius powers or Stand powers, then you can ask in the comments. I can try to explain but I'm horrible at explaining things (lmao).
> 
> Well, I guess that we'll see what happens next if I decide to continue this story. I may come back to edit this chapter but I think I've done an alright job for my first chapter of my first fanfic.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this first chapter!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He’s going to be turned in and killed. He’s going to be killed for being what he is; he's a Diclonius and a Stand user. He’s going to be killed for not following orders. And he’s going to be killed for not listening to Kaylif. He’s going to be killed for not keeping his promise.  
> After all, that was the one thing he was meant to do. Keep his promise.  
> And he failed his one job.  
>  _And now I’m going to die._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HI GUYS!!!!  
> So it turns out I’ve decided to actually post a second chapter of this story. We’re going to see more of our precious reader, learn a bit more about how out of character my writing is, and also get some plot development (I guess)! I still hope my writing is actually worth reading sooooooooo… yeah enjoy chapter 2!
> 
> Sorry in advance for any spelling or grammar mistakes I may have missed!

When Noriaki wakes again, it’s dark. A lamp in the corner is the only source of light. The sun has gone down; that much is clear. It's about twenty-one thirty-six hours. It must be night.

At first Noriaki panics, wondering why he isn’t in his whitewashed cell on the ‘bed’ (which is actually just a glorified mattress) in the corner. He’s in a different and _much darker_ room, in pain, on the surface. The one place he’s never been in his whole life.

_No. Wait. That’s_ wrong.

There was the plan, the breakout, the failure, the _horrible burning pain_ , and then waking up with you. You, Y/N L/N, who offered him the choice to listen and talk. You congratulated him on calming himself down, something no one else, apart from his friends, has ever done before. Ever.

But surely you’re going to go back on this kindness. He’s a Stand User and a Diclonius. You have to know. Everyone knows who he is.

And the horns themselves are self-explanatory.

He’s a Diclonius outside the facility. He’s a monster in the shape of a child, walking the earth pretending to be something he’s not. He just wants to scream despite his lack of voice. Scream and cry and be held and left alone at the same time. He wants his friends but surely they can’t be here with him. They can’t be.

_If they are…_

_If they aren’t…_

_I just hope they aren’t already d-d-_

He’s shaking. And it’s not just his irrational fear of the dark.

Your voice echoes in his head. _Breathe in… breathe out…_

_Breathe in… breathe out…_

_Breathe in… breathe out…_

_Breathe in… breathe out._

He closes his eyes and tries to clear his mind once again. _I miss them._

It’s dark. Noriaki pulls the blankets closer to himself with his Vectors. His cell in the facility was always brightly lit, even at night. The facility was always bright with lights shining from the ceilings. After a few experiments involving leaving him alone in a dark room, the researchers deduced that Noriaki has a fear of the dark. And while he’s grateful that you left the lamp on, he’s still unnerved by the ever-present darkness shrouding the rest of the room. A part of his mind imagines security units or soldiers hiding just outside the door, waiting to burst in and finish him off. Maybe they’re already inside, crouching out of his line of sight and taking aim with their guns. There could even be a Diclonius nearby, or something worse.

 _Don’t be stupid_ , he tells himself _. I would’ve sensed another Diclonius the moment they came within close proximity. Nothing’s hiding here._

_But there could be something. You’re in one of the worst possible situations right now, injured and incapacitated. Honestly, I’m surprised Y/N didn’t kill you the minute they found you in their field. They could come in and kill you right now._

He sniffles, tears leaking from his eyes. Tears of pain, physical and emotional. Tears of sadness and loneliness. Tears of humiliation and terror.

Noriaki tries to imagine Jotaro, or Nana, or maybe Kaylif or Lucy, or even Mariko there with him. He imagines them all sitting with him, talking of their dreams of seeing the outside world. A world beyond the whitewashed walls and locked doors and corridors of their home in the facility. A world that wasn’t devoid of life, but rather full of it. The one Kaylif had seen for himself. The world that Kaylif would tell stories about. Flying creatures with feathery wings called birds, small furry friendly creatures called dogs that lived side-by-side with humans, scaly little creatures called lizards, beasts called fish that lived in water, and so much more. The vibrant colours of flowers and plants and sky. Sky, something that Noriaki had never seen until he broke out. Sky, something that he could never have dreamed of. Maybe he’ll be able to see some of the other wonders of the above world.

But then his mind keeps coming back to the harsh reality that he’s probably not going to make it through the next few days. He’s going to be turned in and killed. He’s going to be killed for being what he is; he's a Diclonius and a Stand user. He’s going to be killed for not following orders. And he’s going to be killed for not listening to Kaylif. He’s going to be killed for not keeping his promise.

After all, that was the one thing he was meant to do. Keep his promise.

And he failed his one job.

_And now I’m going to die._

Noriaki cries himself back to sleep.

_“No matter what happens, I want you to look after yourselves. Even if it looks like I’m in trouble, don’t help me. I can’t let them know that you’ve been talking with me like this. It’s my job to make sure you guys get out of here. And even if I have to die for our sakes, then so be it. But I won't let them kill me. Watch out for each other, but don’t worry about me. Don’t risk anything for me, no matter how small the risk may seem.”_

_“But Kaylif-!”_

_“Do it for me. As people living in this facility, you should only look out for yourselves. And I’ll let you know I’m perfectly capable of taking care of myself._ _Alright? Do you guys understand?”_

_“Y-yes…”_

_“That’s good, Nana. Jotaro? Lucy? Nori?”_

_“Yes.”_

_“Yeah.”_

_ <Yes.>_

_“Good. Remember – Eleven o clock at night - that's twenty-three hundred hours. I’ll meet with you at ten thirty – twenty-two thirty– which leaves about twelve minutes for running things through in case we need to check over things at the last minute. But we still have a month until we’re going to try this, so we have to plan out everything that can go wrong.”  
“And one last thing. I want you to promise me that you’ll watch out for yourselves and each other, but _only _yourselves and each other. Don’t come after me if they catch me. Promise me.”_

_“I promise.”_

_“Promise.”_

_“…Promise.”_

_ <…Okay.>_

_“…Thank you everyone.”_

Noriaki can hear you as you bustle around the room, softly humming an unfamiliar tune.

You don’t sound threatening. You don’t look threatening.

But looks can be deceiving.

It’s only going to last so long before you kill him. Surely you're going to kill him. That, or you'll turn him in to someone who will. And even after everything, Noriaki doesn't want to die.

You glance up and notice lavender eyes watching you. “Oh, hello! I thought you would wake up soon.”

Noriaki shies away, pain sparking through his body at the movement. You move back to his side. “So, I was wondering if you wanted to give me a name. You can’t talk but I want to know if you can write.”

_Write?_

He’s seen the ‘letters’ and the ‘written’ words on pieces of paper and over doors. He knows how to read and write numbers, but that’s it. He can’t make any sense of the letters. He never has had any need to learn. 

Well…

He knows what his real name looks like written on paper. Kaylif was the one that taught him and his friends in case something like this happened. But his name is the only thing he can write. He has no idea how, but the scribbles make his name. _Noriaki._

He fiddles with his wristband as he glances at you, then nods slowly. You smile and pass him a notepad and pen, which he takes with his Vectors. Surprisingly you don't pry about what must appear to you as a floating notepad and pen. Green appears and peers over Noriaki's shoulder curiously. Green still remains wary of you.

Noriaki looks down uneasily. He’s only ever tried writing a few times before, when Kaylif told him to write his name for reference and practice. He takes a moment to remember those hours of free time spent in the commons with his friends, scribbling with a pencil on scraps of paper that Kaylif snuck in. Kaylif would adjust their grips on the pencils and congratulate them when their names turned out readable. Those few slips of paper are long gone, lost to the facility. Noriaki isn't sure what became of them, or if the guards ever found them. But he does know that his wobbly handwriting is barely legible, at least.

Out of everyone in Sector Seventeen, Mariko probably had the best writing skills, to everyone’s surprise. Mariko was the youngest in Sector Seventeen, biologically and chronologically. Yet she could remember how to write her name after only a few tries, despite it being complicated, apparently. Kaylif started teaching her the alphabet before the whole escape plan became a thing.

_If Mariko can remember how to write her name properly after only one of Kaylif's makeshift writing lessons, then I can write my name too. I've had just as many lessons as her._

“It’s alright if you can’t write anything. Or if it hurts you to write, then we can wait.”

Noriaki realises that he’s been sitting there staring at the notepad for what must be about three minutes.

He presses the pen to the paper.

N

O

R

I

A

K

I

Each letter is from memory and is impossible to make sense of. The time spent writing this one word is almost ridiculous, but he does it. At least he can even remember what the letters look like. But he’s pretty sure his handwriting is just as awful as it was when he first started writing. It's hard to keep his Vectors steady with a pounding headache.

You let out a pleased hum and look at the paper. He settles back in bed. He’s stiff and sore and everything still hurts so much.

“Is this your name? Noriaki?”

He nods with a tired sigh. He did it. He told you his name.

“Can you write anything else? Maybe the green ghost’s name?”

He shakes his head. Green tilts his head. Kaylif didn't teach him how to write Green's name. And other than trying to remember the alphabet, they didn't cover much before they came up with the plan and started sparring practice instead.

You reach out and take his hand in yours.

“That’s okay. I’m just guessing that you can’t read either, and that’s okay. All that matters is that you’re safe now.”

Noriaki closes his eyes with a soft sigh. It’s not like knowing his name will make a difference. You’re going to kill him or give him to someone else that will, whether you know his name or not.

“Noriaki is a nice name,” you tell him. “Can I call you Nori?”

He jolts, then nods slightly. Reusing Jotaro’s old nickname for him won’t hurt.

“Well, Nori, you are safe here. There’s nothing that can hurt you. I promise.”

And then Nori wants to scream at you, to scream that you can stop pretending, that you’re a liar, that none of this is okay, that the others are going to find him and kill him and that’s the end of it. You’re going to turn him in. There’s no way he’s going to get out of this. And when you finally do go back on this kindness it’s only going to hurt more. Yet Noriaki can’t help but wish that maybe you won’t hurt him after all.

_Stupid. Stupid. I'm such an idiot._

But all he can do is cry.

The tears sting more than anything and Nori finds himself seeking comfort in your arms. He can’t trust you and he hates being dependent on others, but he can’t keep going on his own and he craves the contact. You hold him like he’s not some kind of monster. You hold him like he’s actually worth something. (He can't be. He's below human. He's just a twisted abomination that shouldn't exist.)

He wants to scream. He wants to shout.

He wants his friends.

But his cursed silence will always remain.

He sobs and you wrap your arms around him. You’re murmuring sweet nothings into his ears, little reassurances that he’s safe and it’s okay.

And nothing is okay, _nothing_ , because he’s going to die and he doesn’t want to die, even after everything. He never really got to taste freedom. His friends could be anywhere right now. He has to find them.

But in his broken state, he can only wait until he heals, however long that might take. And not to mention you're going to kill him soon.

_Y/N can't possibly care._

Noriaki clings to you as the pain crashes over him again, overwhelmingly strong. He silently screams, cries, pleads and sobs. He just wants it to be over already. Just stop acting so nice to him. Kill him and be done with it. 

But after what happened at that facility, his voice is gone. And so is everything else he held close.

Noriaki keeps crying while you try to reassure him. Your gentle voice is soothing yet it doesn’t reach his ears. He can’t register the gentle touches to his back. He’s in a world of darkness and he doesn’t know what to do.

Eventually Noriaki just tires himself out from the crying and passes out from the pain once more.

_“Why hasn’t Kaylif shown up to confirm the plan yet? He was supposed to be here at least half an hour ago! And not to mention once he says he’s going to meet us, he’ll go through with it! Where the fuck is he?”_

_“Lucy, calm down, please! Something could’ve happened that made him busy, or maybe he got caught up in a meeting, or-!”_

_“Bullshit. Nana, think about it. Kaylif has his ways of getting things done, so he should’ve turned up by now! So where the hell is he?!”_

_“Shut up! The door’s opening!”_

_“E-eh?_ _But Kaylif hasn’t met us yet!”_

_“Now or never!”_

<Wait, Jotaro!>  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ( • ω • ) I wonder what happens next???  
> I hope you guys are enjoying the story so far! I honestly did not know what to expect when I clicked the post button for the first chapter of this fic, I’m so glad that this actually made something kinda interesting (hopefully)!
> 
> I know how unrealistic it is to learn how to write your name without learning to actually read and write properly, but hey, this is fiction. Besides, they had quite a bit of free time to waste. And yes, I made Kakyoin scared of the dark. I'm so evil (・`ω´・)
> 
> I’m considering actually writing more to this story but I don’t know when my next update will be. I also don’t know if I’ll ever actually finish this work. Updates are not going to follow any kind of pattern if that wasn't obvious already, so they could be weeks or months apart. If I decide to place this work on hiatus or discontinue it then I might write something in this work to say that. If I don't update for a while then I'm probably just suffering from writer's block, the bane of all writers. (╥﹏╥)
> 
> Also, I have changed up some of the powers from canon! Some of these changes aren't that drastic but some are bigger than others! I will list some of them here:  
> -Diclonii have minor regenerative abilities and heal faster than normal humans, but nothing major like regenerating severed limbs. This ability is affected by stress levels  
> -Diclonii have a very accurate internal clock and can tell the exact time in twenty four hour time no matter where they are  
> -Diclonii can go longer without food or drink than regular humans (About a week without water and fifty days without food)  
> -Diclonii can be born male and have Vectors  
> -Stands are sentient (as listed in the tags)  
> -Everyone can see Stands (as listed in the tags)  
> -Other creatures with supernatural powers can interact with/hurt Stands even if they are not Stand users
> 
> So anyway, I hope you enjoyed chapter 2 of this fic!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “If you really don’t want to go, then you can stay.”
> 
> Nori smiles weakly. At least that argument is over.
> 
> “But I’m really worried about you, you know that? I know we’ve only known each other for less than a week, but I just want you to feel safe and secure. But you flinch whenever I get too close and you always look so scared. But I promise I’m not going to hurt you, no matter what happens after this,” you say. “I want you to know that you’re safe now.” You say it with such certainty that Nori can actually bring himself to believe you for a few moments.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HIIII I CAME BACK  
> Okay, I'm sorry about not posting sooner. I had writers block and it wouldn't go away for so long, and then the internet at my place went down for ages and I couldn't write. This chapter really hates me, but hopefully you enjoy it anyway.
> 
> Also life is busy at the moment so I probably won't be updating regularly, sorry! 
> 
> Sorry in advance for any spelling or grammar mistakes I may have missed!

Noriaki wishes he could sleep.

More than anything he wishes he could simply go back to sleep and not wake up again. He wishes he could just abandon everything from the waking world and dream that he and his friends were together again. Together and roaming the outside world with no fear of hatred or oppression. He wishes he could dream of a different world where they were never locked up like they were. A world where they could live normal lives. 

Noriaki has always thought that this world is cruel. But he knows that he can’t give up on living, no matter what happens.

That's why he's staying here and doing what you say. He doesn't want to make you mad. He doesn't want you to kill him. And that’s why he’s lying here, keeping his eyes firmly squeezed shut while you try to take care of his injuries. You've already tried to splint his broken arm and now you're dabbing some kind of ointment onto the smaller cuts and scrapes on his unbroken arm. Each contact stings but he can bear it. He’s been through much worse, after all. Not to mention all the fighting during the escape from Lengard. 

_(He hates it. He hates this vulnerability. He hates the fact that he can't do anything but wait until you leave him alone.)_

But he can't tell you to leave. And he doesn't want to make you angry.

Besides, Nori doesn't want to die. 

Green grabs another bottle from the first-aid kit and offers it to you. You take it with a small smile and a murmur of thanks.

“How did this happen, Nori?” you ask, despite knowing that he can’t answer. “What happened to you?”

Green tilts his head. 

“You two should just take it easy for the time being. I’ll try to figure out what to do about this. I’m thinking you should stay here for a little, or at least until you recover. After that it’s up to you what you want to do.” You gently dab at a deeper cut on Nori’s wrist and he hisses in pain. You hold his hand in place as he tries to pull away.

“You were attacked, weren’t you?” you say suddenly. Noriaki blinks in surprise. “No one could get hurt this badly in some kind of accident. You were attacked by someone. But why?”

Green lowers his head in shame. You glance at the Stand with concern in your eyes. “Are you alright?”

Green doesn’t react, but Noriaki can already tell what his Stand is thinking. _Green… you blame yourself my imprisonment, don't you? You think that because you exist, I was locked up for being a Stand user. You shouldn’t feel guilty, Green. It’s not your fault that I have crazy powers. Even if you weren’t here I’d be imprisoned for being a Diclonius anyway. But I’m really happy that I have you as a Stand._

You place a hand on Green’s shoulder. “Hey, it’s alright. I don’t know what happened to you two, but you’re friends, right? So you should watch out for each other. And I know things aren’t looking great right now, you need to be strong. Understand?”

Green holds your gaze for a few seconds before nodding. Nori smiles faintly. _Green, you shouldn’t feel responsible for what happened back there. It’s my fault we got caught._

You turn back to Nori. “I still think you should probably go to a hospital considering your injuries. Are you sure you want to stay here?”

Nori sighs softly. Yesterday you had a conversation with him about taking him to a ‘hospital’, a place like the medical bay at the Lengard. He was firmly against the idea of going anywhere with other people. Particularly not someplace like the _medical bay_.

Noriaki thinks bitterly of being strapped down into a bed while being jabbed with needles that made him feel sleepy or sick. He thinks of the doctors with their surgical masks and instruments, scribbling on clipboards. He also remembers them doing all kinds of painful procedures. He's woken up in his cell after experiments in agony too many times to count. 

If a hospital is anything like _that place_ , he’d prefer to remain here, even if he’s probably suffering from less obvious injuries. The horrific headache seems to scream concussion at him anyway and he could be bleeding internally.

At least he _probably_ won't die. Even without Nana's Stand's healing powers, he should be able to recover well enough on his own. Diclonii can heal from things humans can't, after all. 

Of course, he couldn’t tell you any of this. Instead, he just firmly refused to go to hospital. 

You reach for the first aid kit and grab a small roll of bandages. You mumble something about a first aid course while digging through the bag some more. You grab out a few more things and wrap the bandages around Nori’s head. He closes his eyes again. _I wonder how my friends are doing…_

“If you really don’t want to go, then you can stay.”

Nori smiles weakly. At least that argument is over.

“But I’m really worried about you, you know that? I know we’ve only known each other for less than a week, but I just want you to feel safe and secure. But you flinch whenever I get too close and you always look so scared. But I promise I’m not going to hurt you, no matter what happens after this,” you say. “I want you to know that you’re safe now.” You say it with such certainty that Nori can actually bring himself to believe you for a few moments.

 _Noriaki, you idiot! Stop! Y/N is trying to trick you so they can turn on you once you trust them! And betrayal_ always _hurts more!_

"But if you get any worse, I'm taking you to hospital. Do you understand?" you say. Nori sighs. He can tell that there's no swaying you about this. He nods. Maybe a hospital would be a better alternative than death. 

“Nori…”

Noriaki jolts back to reality.

“I have one more question.”

"…"

“What’s that wristband you’re wearing?” you ask as you reach for his left hand.

_M-my wristband?_

He flinches from your touch, snatching his wrist away from you and shaking his head. Pain shoots up his arm at the sudden movement but he doesn't show it. _Don’t get any closer._ Green immediately leaps between you and Nori. The Stand stumbles when he lands but quickly regains his composure.

“Is it something you don’t want me to see?” you ask. 

That’s a massive understatement. If you somehow didn’t know about Lengard before (You probably do know, but then why haven't you killed him?), that has all his information. His ID number, his powers, sector, threat level, Lengard’s name, everything. All on an innocent looking wristband. And if you saw it then you'd realise. Then you'd kill him. 

Then again, you're probably going to kill him anyway. 

“That’s alright then. I won’t look.” You smile reassuringly and Nori hastily stuffs his arm under the blankets. “But I’m still curious about what happened to you. But I know you can’t talk about it and I don't want to make you uncomfortable, so I’ll leave it for now.”

Noriaki rolls onto his side and pulls the blankets over his head with his Vectors. He raises his wrist in front of his face and hisses from the pain of moving his broken arm again. He glances down at the white plastic wristband. He can’t completely read the tiny words written on the side, but he does recognise some of the letters. Briefly he remembers the hours spent scribbling on paper with Kaylif.

“Are you alright there?” you ask with a hint of concern in your voice. 

Noriaki slowly peels off the blankets and nods. Green settles onto the bed beside his user and rests his head on the pillow. Nori nuzzles up to his Stand. _At least Green is here for me._ Green carefully reaches out and wraps his arms around Nori protectively with a soft squeak.

“I’ll come back to check on you soon, you two.”

Your footsteps fade as you leave the room.

It’s later on, about early afternoon when Nori wakes up again. The light filtering through the window seems rather bright and Noriaki has to close his eyes. The bright light hurts his eyes a little, but it’s still way better than the blinding operating lights used by the people back at the facility while conducting their ‘physical examinations’ and other studies.

He raises his hand to his head. His headache is worse now, which is worrying. 

You’re there, sitting in a chair by his bed with a glass of water and a book, reading silently. He forces himself to sit up and you smile softly. “Hello,” you say cheerfully. You definitely notice the tense way he holds himself. “Have a good rest?”

He looks away. He still doesn’t know what you can do. He still doesn’t know if you mean harm. And how could you not, knowing what he is?

“Well, I was thinking you could do with some food and drink. Here, I bought you some water.” You offer him the glass and he takes it with his Vectors and hastily gulps it down. How long has it been since he had water? It was the breakout, then the whole escape, and then waking up in your field. And then he spent a day with you. Or was it two days?

Either way, Noriaki hasn’t had anything to eat or drink for at least twenty-four hours.

You smile at him. “Want more?” you ask and he nods.

You head out of the room and come back after two minutes with a refilled glass of water and a steaming bowl of _something_. He perks up as he catches the scent. _Is that…?_

“Someone’s hungry.”

You place the bowl of what appears to be some kind of vegetable soup in front of him. He stares down at the food in surprise. _How… how is this a_ thing _?_ All his life he’s eaten the same stuff for every meal. Only now is he going to eat something different.

Kaylif told them that in the outside world, people didn't just eat what the prisoners ate. They would have all sorts of delicious food with different textures and tastes. Noriaki briefly remembers when everyone in Sector Seventeen was trying to imagine what real food would be like. 

It’s easy to get bored of flavourless, nutrient-packed meals. While they are healthy, it’s always the same. Morning meal, midday meal, evening meal. 

You get a spoonful and give him a quick warning that the food is pretty hot. He couldn’t care less.

You raise the food to his mouth.

It tastes _amazing_.

Flavour explodes in his mouth, salty and wonderful and _different_. He finds himself craving more and eagerly waits for the next spoonful. You’re careful and don’t feed the eager young boy too fast.

“I’m sorry, Nori, but you shouldn’t eat too fast. I know you must be starving and you’ve been through a lot, but I don’t want you eating too much too fast and getting sick. Just slow down, okay?”

He nods, wanting more than anything to just keep eating that wonderful meal you’ve whisked up out of nowhere.

The food is gone faster than he wants it to be. He wants more but can’t ask. He looks at you pleadingly but you shake your head.

“Sorry Nori, but I don’t want to upset your stomach. Have a drink of water and we can get you more later, okay?”

Reluctantly Noriaki accepts this offer. Later is better than never, at least. He settles back with a soft sigh and finds exhaustion coming over him again. Noriaki tries to make himself small.

You leave the glass on the small table next to him and take the bowl back through the door and out of the room. Noriaki is alone once again.

_A young girl with stark white hair and glasses leans against a wall and taps her foot impatiently against the ground. She straightens out her Lengard security officer uniform – a plain coloured shirt, long black pants, a black jacket, a black cap and black boots. A small tag that reads 'Security' is pinned to her jacket. She does not wear a wristband or an armband. She grumbles impatiently and glances around again. "Why is he taking so long… I only have fifteen minutes before I have to head back…"_

_"You wanted to talk to me?"_

_Another person enters the dimly lit room and closes the door silently behind him. He wears a white uniform and black gloves with a blue armband. He has a loaded rifle strapped across his back and a pistol holstered at his belt. He fiddles with his suspender straps and taps his feet against the ground. His short near-black hair is ruffled and unkempt. The boy sports sharp claws and a pair of black, feathery wings, which he keeps folded in behind him. He glances around quickly to make sure no one else is around and gives the security camera in the corner a harsh glare. "Goddamit, Konia, you better have jacked the cameras right."_

_"I did. And I wanted to talk to you about… Sector Seventeen and the plan."_

_"Seriously? I thought I told him that the whole idea was stupid… I told him that he should've thought things through more!" The tall male sighs in exasperation. "That idiot just wouldn't listen… then again, of course he would never listen. Why did you do it? Why would you even go along with his plan? And why the hell did you convince me to go along with it?"_

_"Because… because I-!" the girl stammers, but the boy cuts her off._

_"Because what? You actually_ wanted _to help those kids that he so desperately wanted to save? Did you seriously not realise that there's no way they can survive out there? Or is it because you like him that you wanted to help him?"_

_"L-like him?! Of course not!"_

_"Either way, if the authorities find out that you helped Kaylif then you're dead. You should know that."_

_"Of course I know that you idiot! I was prepared to get myself into trouble from the start! I wanted to give those kids a chance at freedom, so this is what happened! But I didn't intend for it to end like this… and what do you mean, 'there's no way they can survive out there'?!"_

_"What I mean is, there's no way a bunch of Diclonii and Stand users can just waltz on out of here. There's nowhere they can hide. If anyone sees them, then they'll be reported and hunted down. Besides, those kids have no idea how to survive outside on their own."_

_"But Kaylif went to protect them! He was going to accompany them until the confrontation! It was all because of that bastard that knew too much! Kaylif's going rogue to protect those kids so there's no way he's going to let them die."_

_"Whatever, Konia. I have to go back to meet with one of those fancy science guys. Honestly, just being around those freaks makes me sick. Now, if you'd excuse me, I'm going."_

_"H-hey! Wait… come back! I didn’t even tell you-!”_

_The girl is cut off by the door slamming shut in her face. She slumps and sighs. “Ziiku… you dumbass…”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh look some more OCs
> 
> I'd also like to note that this story is going to start getting way more original from probably about the next few chapters and I've got some big plans on where this is going. I don't know how long it's going to take for me to write, but I hope I'll get around to completing this.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter!


End file.
